


All I Want Is All You Got

by captaincharming



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, PWP, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, gratuitous use of petnames, this is basically just self-indulgent filler, top robert, while i try to finish my serious fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 00:24:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11909358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaincharming/pseuds/captaincharming
Summary: Sometimes, two days is too long to wait





	All I Want Is All You Got

**Author's Note:**

> so this is basically plotless i'm sorry. i wrote it in the middle of the night as a warmup/palate cleanser between take this rain and my next one in the series. it can be read as a standalone, or an instance of some good joseph/robert times between the first two installments in the my problem is you series.

There's a buzzing, too heavy and insistent to be a result of the six whiskeys he'd nursed at the hotel bar. Robert casts around in the starched sheets, head buried under one of the paper thin pillows, coming up with his persistently vibrating phone. He fumbles it to his ear, sliding fingers every which way across the screen. He's not sure if he's answered, hung up, placed an order for six dozen bags of gummy worms on amazon prime (a saved order). He just grunts a greeting into it, pulling the tangled sheets up where he'd dislodged them. 

Joseph's warm laugh trickles across the line, an immediate balm for Robert's tired senses. He sits up with a grin, sheets and pillows and fatigue falling away in an instant.

"Did I wake you?" Joseph asks, sounding fondly amused, relaxed and amiable.

Robert hums, unconcerned. He’s been on the west coast for two weeks, consulting on a major project for the firm, and he's been waiting to hear from Joseph all day, knowing the time difference makes it hard for Joseph to find a minute to call him. By the time he's awake, Robert's in a meeting, and when Robert can spare a free moment in the evening, Joseph is coaching soccer or supervising a swimming lesson or baking another batch of cookies. Robert's asleep before Joseph has finished making dinner and giving baths and reading bedtime stories, so the two weeks they've been apart have come with very little interaction between the two of them, other than sporadic, disjointed text conversations. Robert's felt every second of their separation like a pinprick. Death by a thousand cuts. Or by a thousand neglected hard-ons.  

"Go back to sleep, sweetheart. We can talk tomorrow." Ever magnanimous, is Joseph.

"I'd rather talk to you," Robert insists, tucking the phone against his shoulder to reach for the pack of cigarettes on the nightstand. He might be the last guy on earth to ask for a smoking room, but you can’t beat the convenience. Robert flicks the lighter at arm’s length, not wanting Joseph to hear what he’s up to. He didn’t wake up for a lecture.

Thankfully, Joseph’s voice betrays no disappointment, still cheerfully pleasant. "Picking me over sleep? I'm flattered."

Robert stretches, one hand propped up under his head, phone still crushed between his ear and shoulder. "Pick you over a lot of things, baby. What're you up to?"

"Just got the kids to bed a little while ago. Fixed a pitcher of margaritas. Now I'm soaking in the bath." Robert makes a noise, half curious, half intrigued. Joseph laughs. "It was leg day with Craig and I'm really feeling it. I need you here to give me a massage."

Robert takes a slow breath, sucking smoke through his teeth. "Calves or thighs?"

"Both."

_ Goddamn. _

Joseph’s voice has gone from conversational to seductive in the space between sentences, sending a rush of heat up Robert’s spine. He straightens up a little, back pressing into the headboard behind him, reaching to stub out his smoke in the plastic ashtray provided by the hotel. Joseph isn’t messing around here. He’s gonna need both hands free.

"Well, sounds like you could use some down time," Robert says slowly, inching a hand toward his waistband. "Any reason you waited until you were all settled in the tub to call?"

Joseph laughs again, a little sheepishly. "I was kinda hoping you'd talk me off. I've really been missing you, Robbie."

Robert groans a little, fingers sliding over crisp hair, curling at the base of his half-hard dick. Just from picturing Joseph lounging in a bath, how pathetic is he. "Yeah? You need me to take care of you, baby?"

Robert hears Joseph set his phone down, followed by the sloshing of water. He must be on speaker now. Shit got serious.

"Please," Joseph answers, a touch belatedly, but he did say please. Robert has to honor that.

"You want me to tell you what I’d do if I were there?" He smiles when Joseph moans, a clear yes. "I’d settle in behind you in that big tub of yours, get you all situated in my lap. I’m so hard for you, darlin'." And he is by now, almost painfully. God, but he's easy for Joseph.

No easier than Joseph is for him, though. Robert can hear the movement of the water as Joseph touches himself.

"I'd get my hands all over you, your tight body. You're so hot, Joe. Remind me to send Craig a fruit basket for keeping you all fit."

Joseph moans again, encouraging. “You...Robert, you,” he starts to say, voice tight with arousal. It’s been too damn long.

"Then," Robert interrupts, breath quickening as he gets to the good stuff, "I'd get you ready for my cock. You need a lot of prep, baby, or you good to go?"

"Good," Joseph grunts, breathless already. Apparently he wasn't kidding when he said he's been missing Robert. "I used that...thing you got me. Last night. Pretended it was you."

"Fuck," Robert grits out, increasing his pace, biting his tongue at the image of Joseph fucking himself with the bright pink vibrator Robert had bought him, spread out in the middle of his bed with Robert’s name on his lips. It's almost too hot to imagine if Robert has any hope of lasting until the end of this little performance. "Okay, then. Then I'm gonna fuck you hard, baby. I’ve been dying for it, honest, out here in Mickey Mouse land.” He hears Joseph scoff, can’t help his own light chuckle. Nothing’s enough to pull them out of the mood. “I got my hands at your waist, lifting you off and on my cock."

"I'm too heavy for you," Joseph laughs, miles away.

"Not in the water you ain't. And hush," Robert instructs mildly. Joseph stutters an apology. "So I'm lifting you, real slow, lettin' you feel every inch. You got your arms behind you, hands in my hair, pullin' like you always do." Robert slips his own free hand into his hair, tugging lightly. His hands are rough, nothing like the silky skin of Joseph’s palms, the slender smoothness of his fingers, but he’ll have to make do. Joseph is still moaning on the other end of the line.

"More, Rob, come on."

Robert laughs. "Yeah? So I'm sittin' pretty, guiding you into doing all the work, which means I don't have any hands free to touch your cock, so I'm gonna need you to do it for me." Robert’s being facetious, knowing Joseph's been touching himself the whole time, but he’s gotta set the scene. "You're up on your knees above me." It’s more of a command than a musing, and Robert hears Joseph shift, getting into position. "Your pretty dick is standin' up out of the water, long as it is. Wish I could taste it," he adds, breaking script for a moment. Joseph groans an agreement. "Grip it real tight for me, baby, right under the head. Twist a little, you know how I like to do it."

The water sloshes violently, like Joseph slipped. Robert starts to ask if he's okay, mildly concerned, not enough to take his hand off himself but concerned, but Joseph interrupts. "What next?" He sounds desperate, beseeching, needing Robert to guide him, so receptive. It makes Robert’s chest go tight.

"Now stroke it honey, quick down, slow up," Robert tells him, taking up the same pace on himself. "Just like how I’m fucking you. Hard in, take my time pullin' out." Robert can hear Joseph's panting breaths through the phone. They only serve to get him hotter, climax licking at the edges of his nerves. They've been apart too long for this to ever last.

"Babe," Joseph whines, waiting for more instructions. Robert can never deny him anything.

"You sound so good for me, baby. Voice like honey. Makes me want to bite you, see if you taste as good as you sound. Just sink my teeth into your neck while I fuck that hot ass of yours, watching over your shoulder as you pull yourself off.” Robert pauses, inhaling shakily through his nose. Joseph is making the most incredible noises, little bitten off whines and low grunts. Robert presses the phone ever tighter to his ear, determined to catch every one. “You close for me, sugar?”

Joseph is breathing like a racehorse, muffled by the distance, echoing off the tiles of his cavernous bathroom. He just needs a push.

“Let me hear you, stud. You gonna come screaming my name?"

"Robert!" Joseph yells, but quietly. It's a forceful whisper, really. There are four sleeping kids in that house. Robert understands.

"Come on baby, work for me. Wring that gorgeous cock for all it's worth."

Joseph exhales a sobbing breath, and Robert knows he's finished. He hears the water splashing against the edges of the tub as Joseph presumably settles back, spent.

Robert knows he's not going to be far behind, pace almost brutal at this point as he listens to the sounds of Joseph's shuddering breaths.

"Robert." Joseph is whining again, louder now. He must have picked up his phone. Robert moans in reply. "Want you."

"Want me to what?" Robert gasps, palming the head of his cock, trying to stave off his looming orgasm. At least until he hears what Joseph wants.

"Come in me," Joseph pleads, voice shot through with fatigue. "I want to feel you. Please."

"Gonna let me fill you up?" Robert asks, just this side of desperate himself, now. "Get you all dirty even as you’re gettin’ clean again?"

"Please," Joseph repeats. "I'm want you so much right now. Don't ever want you out of me."

_ Fuck. _

Robert groans, low and long, unable to hold out anymore. He comes over his hand and across his stomach, careful to keep it away from the comforter. No one wants to sleep under some stranger’s jizz. "Yeah, baby," he grunts, fucking his fist through the aftershocks. "You're amazing. You're so good."

"You're better," Joseph tells him, sounding awed. "God, Robert, that was..."

"Yeah it was," Robert replies, when Joseph trails off. "Fuck, I miss you."

"Two more days," Joseph whispers, like it's too precious to be said aloud.

"Can’t believe we couldn’t hold out two more days.” Robert laughs, trailing a hand unthinkingly through the mess on his stomach. He wrinkles his nose, smearing it across his thigh. He needs another shower, anyway. “Think you'll be up for a repeat performance?" he asks, already certain of the answer.

Joseph hums, pretending to think it over. "I think that could be arranged." Robert can hear his smile through the phone.

Robert slides down the bed, sated but exhausted, unwilling to hang up before Joseph has to go. He misses the other man something fierce, hands itching with the need to hold Joseph close through the afterglow. He’ll have to settle for his comforting voice on the other end of the line. “So what’s tomorrow? Glute day?” he asks, hopeful.

Joseph laughs, low and warm, sounding happy. Content. Robert closes his eyes against a rush of affection.

“I think we’ll save that for when you can actually be here to rub me down. I wouldn’t want to miss that one.”

“You know, I’m with you for your looks, but sometimes your brain is a delightful bonus.” Robert grins when Joseph laughs again, seemingly against his will.

“I’m the full package and you know it,” Joseph replies, haughty. 

“You’re everything,” Robert tells him, uncharacteristically serious for a moment. He keeps talking before Joseph can respond. “Catch me up on the local haps.”

“Haps, Robert, seriously? What is this, 1987?” Joseph is laughing in earnest now. Robert barks out a laugh of his own, unable to help it. Joseph has a contagious laugh.

“We don’t all spend our day hanging out with teenagers. I’m not caught up on current slang!” Robert tries to sound insulted, but it comes out mostly amused.

“At least try to bring it into the 21st century.”

“I’m hanging up now. Catch you on the flip side.”

“That’s even older than ‘haps’!” Joseph laughs harder. Fucking punk.

“I don’t have to put up with this,” Robert says, faux wounded. “Goodbye.”

“No, Rob, come on,” Joseph cajoles through his giggling. “I’ll stop making fun of how hopelessly old you are.”

“I’m never coming back if this is the treatment I can expect, you realize that?” Robert huffs, glad Joseph isn’t there to see his dopey smile.

“Aw baby, I’m sorry,” Joseph coos, clucking his tongue sympathetically. “I’ll teach you anything you want to know about the youths and their lingo. You won’t have to be embarrassed by how you talk anymore.”

Robert laughs again, imagining the self-satisfied smile on Joseph’s face. “You seemed perfectly fine with how I talk a couple minutes ago.” He drops his voice an octave, deep with suggestion. Joseph lets out a breath.

“You could teach a course on a dirty talk,” he agrees, no trace of amusement left.

Robert narrows his eyes, recognizing that tone. He glances at the digital clock next to the bed and bites back a sigh. He's been going without his solid twelve hours for nearly two weeks anyway. What's one more night? “Yeah? You ready for your next lesson?”

Joseph’s answering groan brings a slow smile across Robert’s face. He can sleep when he’s dead.

**Author's Note:**

> i've never been able to keep myself from letting a fic devolve into a 10k+ word monstrosity, so hopefully this is a start. i have no excuses. please let me know what you think!
> 
> title taken from here [x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EqkpIGsAqko/) because 50% of the time when i'm writing, i'm listening to elvis. the rest of the time it's sad playlists i've tailored to my latest sad pairing


End file.
